A Second Once In A Lifetime Chance
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When a book Hannah is reading leads to the discovery that Rex is still alive there is a race to save him and others who have been taken with him including the son of the president, an autistic child and a star. Will he be resucued in time? What will happen when an impossible choice has to be made? Rated M for violence
1. This Boy Is NOT Conner

Disclaimer: I don't own Olympus Has Fallen nor do I own Awake. This is AU. If you read my Monk story Electric Love some of that will be happening too.

* * *

If Detective Michael Britten could chose only one word to describe his wife it would be inspirational. Of course there was more then one word that defined Hannah. Loving, strong minded, stubborn... maybe a little OCD. She had a way she liked things done and got a little anxious when it didn't happen that way.

Hannah's favorite quote was "tell me when it's a quarter to never because that's when I'll give up."

Michael found those words to be really encouraging. Times like now he needed encouragement most. He was dealing with an impossible case.

"Where was the body found," he asked his partner.

She walked him over to wear the body was found.

"How old was the victim," Britten asked.

"He was ten," Rayanne said, "It was an accident."

"It may well have been an accident," Britten replied, "but it certainly is not Conner."

"Mike," his partner said, "Can I talk to you as a friend for a minute instead of as a partner?"

"Of course," Michael replied, "But facts are facts and it won't change the fact that this victim is not the same victim as the boy who fell in the crash."

"Are you sure this isn't wishful thinking," Rayanne asked.

"Wishful thinking? Explain that to me?"

"You lost a son," Rayanne said, "If this boy isn't Conner then there's a chance Conner is alive and if Conner is alive there's a chance Rex is alive."

"Rex and Conner didn't even know each other," Britten replied, "What would Rex have to do with Conner in this half baked theory of yours?"

"I know that you want Rex to be alive," Rayanne said.

"I want the devil to repent and turn to GOD too," Britten replied, "Doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"It's getting dark," Rayanne said, "Let's wrap it up for tonight and come back tomorrow."


	2. What A Shock

Nearly two years ago Hannah was accused and convicted of breaking into a store and stealing, of all things a maternity dress. Britten found that to be the most ridiculous thing that he ever heard. First of all even if Hannah **HAD **been pregnant ((Which she wasn't)), she was not nearly pregnant enough to need a maternity dress. Secondly his wife would never steal anything in the first place. Nonetheless she was accused tried and convicted.

They were lucky in a way. The judge was a friend of Michael and Hannah's and he did not believe for a second that Hannah was guilty so she was spared jail time.

"Hannah," the judge said, "I personally do not believe that you are guilty. You and Michael are both pillar people in the community and frankly if you **were **going to steal something it would not be a maternity dress. I wish I could just not sentence you at all but as the jury has found you guilty that is not an option for me. There is a new sentence that has recently been approved. It's a shock bracelet which gives off shocks at random times. It's painful but it is safe. So I am sentencing you to the minimum sentence allowable. 143 days of the shock bracelet."

Britten recoiled in horror but Hannah just nodded and thanked him.

"I really am sorry," he said.

"No need to be," she replied softly.

Britten put an arm around Hannah as they exited the courtroom. Moments later the bracelet was fitted and they went back home.

* * *

It was the first shock that really ripped at his heart. It was actually as they were about to sit down for dinner. Hannah actually twisted her ankle and stubbed her toe along with the shock.

"Ow *******," she exclaimed.

Rex laughed.

"Mom I never knew you to curse," he said.

"Sorry sweetie," Hannah said, "That wasn't meant on purpose."

"I think we're gonna eat dinner in about 45 minutes instead," Britten interjected, "Listen Rex do you know my toolbox in the shed?"

"Well I haven't met him personally," Rex joked.

"Anyway could you go and get me my sharpest pair of scissors?"

"Sure," Rex said.

He ran and got the scissors.

"Good job buddy," Britten said, "Now go ride your motorcycle."

Rex was thrilled. He was hardly **ever **allowed to ride his motorcycle without supervision. He ran outside.

"Okay two questions," Hannah said, "one, why did you need your scissors and two, why did you send Rex out of the room?"

"I need the scissors to do something," Britten said, "and I sent Rex out of the room because I didn't want him to see what I'm about to do"

"Michael please don't tell me you're going to cut someone's throat," Hannah joked laughing.

"Of course not," Britten replied laughing as well.

He pulled up a chair.

"Here," he said, "Sit down."

"Okay," she said planting herself on the chair.

He pulled up another chair.

"Put your foot up," he told her.

She did what he asked. He knelt down before her and used the scissors to release the bracelet.

"Michael," she said, "Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful but won't they know that nobody's wearing it?"

"They would only know that nobody is wearing it if nobody was wearing it," Britten replied as he lowered himself into a sitting position and took off his shoe.

"Michael those shocks are like a vacuum. They suck," she said.

"I know," he said, "and what would suck worse is **you **hurting."


	3. Dark Magic?

When Britten got home he saw Hannah deeply engrossed in reading a book.

"Dark magic," he asked reading the title of book, "Why are you reading a book about dark magic?"

"I have a theory," she said folding the page so she couldn't lose her place.

"What is this theory of yours," Britten asked.

"Look I am a spiritual person," Hannah said, "I don't believe magic is ever okay dark or light but there are people who **do think it's alright."**

"Sure," Britten agreed planting himself next to her.

**"Suppose, now just suppose that Rex is somehow still alive?"**

Britten sighed to himself. When their oldest child, Emma-Leigh died at only 85 days old in her sleep Hannah had also been through a state of denial. He had to be very patient with her. She'd get through it.

"I'm a little confused," Britten admitted, "What does Dark Magic have to do with Rex being alive or not being alive for that matter?"

"We'll think about it," Hannah said, "What if someone used a cloning potion? What if they got a Rex replica and it was that Rex replica that died," Hannah said.

"Actually," Britten said, "I **do **have someone who can help answer that question. He's a friend of mine. His name is Mr. Gold."

"Mr. Gold? Call him," Hannah said.

In a flash Mr. Gold appeared. It was a thing Michael Britten would normally never do but he had to prove once and for all to his wife that Rex was dead. She would never be able to move on otherwise.

* * *

Meanwhile Rayanne decided to speak with Benjamin and Margaret Asher herself. If it were true that Conner Asher was still alive he was in real danger and this needed to be resolved immediately. The longer he was missing the less of a chance he had for survivial.

"Now don't get too excited just yet," Rayanne began, "But my partner believes that it is possible Conner may still be alive."

Caroline, their college age child heard Rayanne speaking to her parents and pressed her ear to the door to listen. Her little brother may be alive? Was it even possible? She couldn't get her hopes up and yet they already were up. What if Conner really was alive?

"Are you serious," Margaret exclaimed, "Ben we need to get on this YESTERDAY!"

"On it," Ben said.

He rang up Mike Banning.

"Mr. President," Mike said picking up the phone, "What can I do for you sir?"

"Mike I have a special assignment for you," Ben Asher said.

"Of course sir," Mike said.

The president was his friend but he respected the difference.


	4. An Answer Nobody Expected

Disclaimer: I don't own ONCE UPON A TIME either

* * *

Michael Britten's intention was to show Hannah in a gentle and supportive way that Rex was really dead.

What he was expecting was for Mr. Gold to reveal that Rex was dead. He did not count on what was going to happen.

"You call I come deary," Mr. Gold said, "What can I do for you?"

"My wife," Britten said putting an arm around Hannah, "has a theory that our son may still be alive. Could you tell us _it's not true _whether or not it's true?"

"Certainly," Mr. Gold said, "Britten I need you to sit back and relax and allow your mind to take you back to a day you may never forget."

"Any day at all," Britten asked.

"First that comes to mind," he said, "I need it for the transmit to the answer."

* * *

Nearly two years earlier Britten was walking to work when he saw Judge Alexander.

"Hey Britten," Judge Alexander said, "Wait up!"

Britten subconsciously pulled at his pant leg and waited until Judge Alexander caught up with him.

"Hey buddy," Judge Alexander said, "How's it going?"

"Okay," Britten said, "I had a fairly nice day today so far. Of-"

As a shock came on he scrunched up his face and grunted.

"Sorry," he said, "Charlie horse."

"Should I pretend to believe you," Judge Alexander said with a chuckle.

"Huh?"

"That was a shock look," Judge Alexander explained, "Plus there's a bulk by your pant leg and I don't think it's because you're happy to see me."

"I couldn't let her suffer," Britten said, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it but-"

"Who said you shouldn't have done it," Judge Alexander said, "You acted like a loving husband."

"You're not angry," Britten asked relieved.

* * *

"Yes," Mr. Gold said, "I am getting a clear imagine. It is true. Rex is still very much alive."

Britten's mouth dropped open.

"He is," he exclaimed, "Where can I find him? HOW CAN I FIND HIM."


	5. Pushing Past The Comfort Zone

Life is never black and white. There are shades of gray and colors like the rainbow. Sometimes you will be called out of your comfort zone and you will feel like an outsider. Hannah and Michael Britten **both **knew the feeling of being an outsider. They both knew the feeling of being pushed beyond their comfort zone.

They say in every life there are ups and downs. Some people may not make a big deal out of one thing but they do about another. Michael was the most easy-going guy ever.

"You will find him when you find the answers," Mr. Gold said mysteriously, "He is with a group of children his age and younger and older. Find the group of children and you will find Rex as well."

"That's not giving us much to go on," Michael said

"I have told you what I have seen," replied Mr. Gold, "that is what I know. That is all I can tell you. Oh and you would do well to remember this. ALL MAGIC COMES WITH A PRICE. You will find the answer in time."

Before Michael or Hannah could say another word Mr. Gold disappeared.

Michael Britten thought for a few minutes and then a connection came in his mind.

"Hannah," he said, "Do you still have Ore's number?"

"He's my brother," Hannah replied, "I should hope so."


	6. Just Keep on Keeping On

_It is with deepest sorrow that I announce the passing of my personal friend and hero Nathan. Nathan had struggles in his life but he never let them control him. He controlled the challenges in his way, met every one of them and overcame every one of them. In heaven he has been made whole. again. It is with love that we say goodbye until we meet again._

Britten circled that obituary and made a personal note. There have been a slew of unexplained deaths. Were they even deaths?

Britten knew there had to be some kind of connection to Rex and he was determined to find the answer. He called his brother in law Ore who was excellent at solving riddles. They argued about everything but they were also the best of friends. Luckily Ore picked up on the first ring.

"Michael," Ore said, "Good to hear from you."

"Good to talk to you too Ore," Michael replied.

Before Michael could say another word Ore told him, "By the way I took your advice."

"Advice," Britten asked, "I don't remember giving you any."

"You have," Ore replied, "Not through words but through action. You're always positive."

"Oh," Britten said, "Well you know my take on that."

"Well I found that negative was getting me nowhere. It used to be effective but now it was getting me nowhere. So I changed from being negative to being positive and to my astonishment it worked."

"So I guess you owe me,' Britten joked.

"You know I really do," Ore replied, "You saved my marriage."

Britten smiled.

"Well that's wonderful," Britten said, "Listen there is something you could do for me."

"Name it," Ore said.

"There is some evidence that may suggest that Rex might still be alive."

"Rex? How is that even possible," Ore asked.

"It's a long story," Michael said, "But I need you to help me solve this case."

"Of course," Ore said, "I'm actually working on another case as well that I need to give my attention too but I will definitely do anything I can for you. We're like brothers."

"Thanks. Oh how's Leah," Britten asked.

"Expecting," Ore said with a smile in his voice.

"Congratulations," Britten said, "There's nothing like being a parent."


	7. It was Long Ago

When Hannah was seven weeks pregnant with Emma-Leigh they found out that it was going to be a girl.

"Are you disappointed," Hannah asked Britten.

"Not in the least," he said, "Why would you think I would be."

"Well... it's just that I know you want a boy," she said, "I saw you looking at all the blue things at the baby store."

"I... every father wants a son," Michael said, "But I am thrilled that we are having a healthy child. I assume we'll have another child in the future but even if we don't you and our child is all I need."

"Michael did I ever tell you I love you," Hannah said.

He wrapped an arm around her.

"Did I ever tell you I love you too."

* * *

"I know you were hoping to name the baby Lee, but that sounds too boyish to me," Hannah said one day when she was about seven months pregnant, "I was thinking of Emma-Leigh spelled E.m.m.a hyphen L.e.i.g.h. What do you think?"

He loved that name. It was one of his favorites.

* * *

Two months later Hannah's pregnancy came to an end. She went into labor. Michael was right there by her side. She had a very easy labor. Emma-Leigh was born within seven minutes of feeling the first pain. Britten looked at his baby in amazement. He never thought he could love anyone more then Hannah but suddenly he did.

* * *

"Look at her," Hannah said smiling tiredly, "Can you believe she's ours?"

"She has your eyes," Michael whispered kissing his wife on the forehead, "and she has my nose."

"Thank GOD for that," Hannah said laughing, "My nose is crocked a little."

"Your nose is beautiful," he said

Hannah had planned to breast feed Emma-Leigh for the for six months. Unfortunately she had developed an infection in her breast and could not nurse. Even if it were painful to her she would have done it but it would have been dangerous to the baby. She had to supplement with formula.

Hannah was put on antibiotic treatment so her infection would clear up. Often that meant Michael had to care for the baby.

When Emma-Leigh was a little less then three months old Michael put her in her crib and kissed her goodnight. She fell right to sleep. Emma-Leigh was such a good baby. She rarely cried at night. She woke up cooing.

He and Hannah lay entwined in each others arms.

"I'm sorry I got sick," she told him.

"Hannah," he said, "It's not your fault that you got sick."

"Taking care of her all the time with little help; as I am not able to do much must make you so tired."

"Are you kidding," he said, "I love taking care of her. You **are **doing everything you can. You're the one who gets her dressed. You're the one that holds her just as much as me. You're the one that feeds her. It's just unfortunately you got sick."

"Well I'll be better soon," she said, "The antibiotics will kick in and I'll be able to do everything that I need to do."

"We should take the baby and go on a picnic tomorrow," Michael said.

"Honey I-"

"I'M saying we should do it," Michael interrupted, "It's gonna be just fine."

Hannah had gone through a tough time recently between a rough pregnancy, a not funny time, getting a breast infection and everything else.

"Okay," she said smiling, "But we need to make sure we have everything. It's supposed to be hot tomorrow."

"I know honey," Michael said laughing, "We'll leave after the sun goes down."

"OOOH," she said, "I feel so bold."

He kissed her.

"Well you certainly are so beautiful," he said.

The picnic was not to be, for when they woke up the next morning they found little Emma-Leigh dead in her crib. SUDDEN INFANT DEATH SYNDROME.


End file.
